This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this computational study is to facilitate the quantitative delineation of the supragenome of important human bacterial pathogens using the finite supragenome model of Hogg et al. (http://genomebiology.com/2007/8/6/R103). We seek to perform all-against-all FASTA and TFASTA searches using the CDS gene sets (and their protein products) of the genomes from each available strain (for which data is available) of a given species of human bacterial pathogen